Ke-Pa
Ke-Pa is an antagonist from the TV series Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness, and the main antagonist of the two-part episode "Enter The Dragon". He is a dragon-like demon who (a long time ago) ravaged the Valley of Peace with his fellow demons. He was voiced by Alfred Molina, who is best known for portraying many characters, such as Maxim Horvath in Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice and Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2. Personality Ke-Pa was shown to be blasphemous, arrogant, and bitter of his defeat against Oogway in both forms; however, he additionally became destructive and tyrannical when he regained his demonic powers. His plans to wreak havoc and destroy the world shows that he is a vengeful, oppressive, manipulative, and power-hungry being. He is also very disrespectful and vituperative for mortals and will mock and toy with them, believing them to be powerless against his supernatural powers. History When Oogway defeated his demon army and sent them into the underworld, sealing the pathway back using his "Hero's Chi", Ke-Pa nearly killed him in hateful vengeance, until the power of the Sacred Peach Tree stopped Ke-Pa, rendering him into the body a powerless pig. Swearing vengeance, he fled. Ke-Pa then waited for the tree to die so that he can regain his powers, destroy the one who possesed the "Hero's Chi" and free his demons. When the day came that the tree started to die, Ke-Pa started to gain some of his powers back and headed for the Valley of Peace. There, he encountered Po, who he fought and easily defeated. After that, he arrived at Peach Tree Hill, where he fought Shifu and defeated him. After that, the tree died and Ke-Pa gained his full power and true form back. When Shifu lies saying that he has the "Hero's Chi", Ke-Pa attempts to free his demons by crushing Shifu thus destroying the Chi. However, Ke-Pa discovers that Po is the real host of the Chi and almosts crushes him to death, extracting the Chi and freeing his demons in the process. However, Po is brought back to life by the peach tree sapling planted by Shifu and his Hero's Chi is restored to him. Using the chi, Po reseals the demons then battles and destroys Ke-Pa, ending his reign of terror for good. Appearance Mortal Form In his mortal form, Ke-Pa is a gray pig with large ears, white bushy eyebrows, and jagged teeth. He sports an orange robe with yellow stripes and a small orange and yellow hat. True Form Ke-Pa is actually a dragon demon, having several dull golden-yellow horns, sharp teeth, red eyes, goatee, and an elongated body. Trivia *Ke-Pa is the only character showing resemblances or connections with the dragons in the world of Kung Fu Panda thus far. Other example of mythical creature is Qilin, and various demons seen in the franchise. Navigation Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Possessor Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Malefactors Category:Criminals Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Satan Category:Psychopath Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Guardians Category:Power Hungry Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deities Category:Paranormal Category:Oppressors Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Forms Category:Satanism